


Arcane 13

by Nelja



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Denial, Drabble, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si les cartes disent que Cain ne reviendra jamais, les cartes se trompent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcane 13

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aux abonnés absents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11776) by Ishime. 



> Tout appartient à Kaori Yuki.

Cela ne veut rien dire.  
Elle ne le fait plus depuis trop longtemps.

Sur la table, les cartes la narguent.  
La Maison-Dieu. Les Amants. La Mort.

Cela ne veut rien dire.

Elle n'est plus une enfant des rues.  
(Merryweather, prénom de fée)  
Elle ne fait plus de prédictions.

Mary, prénom de noble dame, est son nom maintenant.  
Elle dirige la famille Heargraves en attendant que Cain revienne.

Elle le lui disait.  
Elle est trop heureuse pour prédire l'avenir,  
en sachant qu'il reviendra.

Alors les cartes peuvent la défier de leurs arcanes sombres.

Cela ne veut rien dire.


End file.
